Until the Wild Feelings Leave
by JodieJelloCube
Summary: The sea always comes back to kiss the shore, every time that it's sent away.


_First of all, I have never really written anything Teen Titans related that wasn't BBRae. Actually, I only ever write my OTPs, and never before have I tried anything for my more 'casual' ships. And I'm more of an angst person, and I feel like Terra and Aqualad wouldn't be anywhere near as angsty as BBRae would be. So, this was a challenge. _

_I'm going to dedicate this little disaster to Albany. She runs a Terra roleplaying blog on Tumblr, her username is t-erra, and she not only completely changed my opinion on Terra as a character, but got me into this ship._

* * *

"_You're the water at the door._

_You're a million miles away._

_It doesn't matter anymore."_

_Fireproof – The National._

So ill prepared and not-so self-aware, she'd never thought it would come to this. So much time of her still ripe years had been spent alone, and the instances in which she'd had companionship had been troubled and corrupted and ended in tears and rubble. But when she had been freed from her stony prison and steadily but surely gotten what was once lost, back; she arose now on the side of righteousness, a new hero for the East coast.

Her fierce independence was ever-present and her exterior had hardened to brush off and shoulder the guilt she carried each day, she always ran faster, pushed further, and tried harder, as if trying to prove herself with every mission. This was where she belonged. She towered over the city that she defended, keeping a watchful eye, she felt purposeful. But she had managed to retain that wild quality she'd always possessed. She was untameable as golden hair whipped and danced in the wind, her hands finding purchase on her dainty hips and the toes of her boots balanced on the edge of her rocky perch; she looked over, as if she were poised to dive into the water below.

She leapt into his arms without thought, because it felt so easy. As if his very presence washed over her. She had found someone whose abilities were so similar yet so different from her own, someone who understood what so many others would underestimate. He could skip pebbles just as effectively as she could, and shivers rippled under her skin whenever his hands brushed against her.

It had taken her a long time to fully sink in to the reality she had a new team, and she was often nervous and aloof in the early days, having no knowledge of what these Titans had been told about her. But Garth had taken to her quite easily and never asked for anything other than what she so readily gave. It took her a while of thinking and self-discovery before she realised they were becoming more and more like their respective elements. Like the waves that beat so steadily and reliably against the shore, their strength shaping the rock formations, and each day a little more of who she had been was lost to him.

She wasn't entirely sure if this was something to be thankful for, and the larger part of her rebelled against this notion. He was so steadfast, and ever-changing, his hobbies and interests altered by the day yet he never stopped loving her. The sea always comes back to kiss the shore, every time that it's sent away. She was drowning in him and she knew it, but he could make her forget why such a concept could be bad. She gasped and struggled for breath so often, as he consumed her, lapping against her skin fervently, and she cried tears of brine through sheer ecstasy, and tasted the ocean on her lips. Inch by inch, he wore her away.

And he too was enraptured, she confined him like that one too large wave that got trapped within the pool of a swirling rock formation, and waited to dry. Diluted with fresh water and warming in temperature, she made him hot and bothered. For her, he became shallow, he'd never known he was the jealous type, and though women had often admired his looks, he found he was always making an effort to catch her eye, despite knowing that she didn't ponder such superfluous things.

They both drew each other in so unrelentingly, her to depths she couldn't reach alone; he spread thin and past limitations he hadn't known he had. And they both collided so violently and wild, so torrential and wet, they stung with salt and they hardened like granite, and together they glistened like fresh dew on the earth, and they bathed in each moment.

* * *

_I don't really know what this is or where it was going, but now it's lost and I'm running out of water/earth analogies, and I think I took it entirely too far anyway. Whoopsies._


End file.
